That New Student
by Kernel-Pult
Summary: Bel adalah murid baru di sekolah itu, namun baru sehari saja ia sudah bikin Mammon kesal. Tapi dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya akan tingkah partner barunya itu yang semakin lama semakin aneh. Maaf summarynya jelek. BelFem!Mammon, slight RFem!26 next chap
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya chapter1 di aplot juga! A BelFem!Mammon School Fic.

Fitur-fitur sekolahnya saya samain sama sekolah saya aja, soalnya gatau sekolah yang lain gimana peraturan n aktivitasnya.. Jadi untuk kedepannya aktivitasnya bakal saya samain sama yang ada di sekolah saya. Maaf kalo ada salah kata dan maaf kalo pendek banget chapter ini.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><em>Mammon's P.O.V.<em>

"Kau lama sekali, Fran"

"Sedikit lagi selesai, kak"

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menatap langit yang begitu biru serta awan tipis yang menghiasinya.

.

Hari ini lumayan cerah padahal dari kemarin hujan terus-menerus, ke sekolah saja rasanya sulit sekali karena macet dan jalanan yang sempit.  
>Seperti biasa, aku selalu selesai duluan dan adikku ini yang selalu membuatku terlambat pergi ke sekolah walau aku sudah berusaha bangun pagi namun tetap saja akhirnya aku terlambat.<p>

"Selesai," kata adikku sambil membawa tas sekolahnya,

"Ayo, sudah telat nih" protesku,

"Hanya beberapa menit saja" kami pun berjalan menuju sekolah

Ini adik perempuanku dan satu-satunya, Fran. Ia sekarang duduk dikelas SMP 2 namun kelakuannya masih saja kekanak-kanakan dan menyebalkan. Walau terkadang nakal, ia adalah orang yang paling polos daripada seluruh orang yang pernah ku kenal.

.

"Wah kita telat, kak Mammon" Lapornya saat kami tepat berada di depan gedung sekolah,

'_Sudah kuduga_', batinku sambil menghela nafas.

"Yasudah, kita ke ruang guru saja" Ajakku sambil menggandeng tangannya agar jalan lebih cepat

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Fran, kelas 8E dan Mammon kelas 9D"

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

Setiap kali kami telat, kami di suruh melapor ke ruang guru dan mereka akan memberi surat peringatan kepada kami.

.

"Lapor ke guru kelas masing-masing ya. Kalian berdiri 1 jam pelajaran"

"10 menit saja, sensei. Kan kita baru telat 4 kali" sela Fran,

Dengan cepat aku menutup mulutnya agar ia tidak berbicara yang aneh-aneh lagi,

"Ya, kami akan lapor, sensei" Lalu dengan cepat kami melangkah keluar ruang guru,

.

* * *

><p>"Kak, aku gak mau berdiri 1 jam pelajaran"<p>

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Fran. Kamu yang buat kita telat begini"

"Aku kan udah bangun pagi"

"Jam 6 itu pagi? Kita masuk sekolah itu jam 6.30!"

"Ah, beda 30 menit"

"Sudah sana masuk!" perintahku daripada aku harus ketinggalan 1 jam pelajaran yang berharga.

Adikku itu tetap berjalan dengan santai menaikki tangga menuju ke kelas pertamanya.

Entah apa yang Fran pikir tentang sekolah, sepertinya ia santai sekali menghadapinya walaupun ada ulangan umum, belajarnya hanya asal-asalan. Dia juga bukan orang yang spesial dalam arti kalau tidak belajar bisa dapat nilai bagus, nilai-nilainya hancur sekali bagai anak yang tidak pernah sekolah.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah menjadi adikku.

Kelas pertamaku hari ini adalah matematika, jadi aku tak perlu naik tangga karena kelas itu berada dilantai dasar.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Tok Tok Tok<strong>

"Maaf aku telat," Ijinku sambil memasuki ruangan, sedangkan teman-temanku yang lain hanya menatapku dengan heran.

Mereka memang pantas heran, karena aku anggota OSIS namun aku sering sekali terlambat padahal jarak rumahku juga sangatlah dekat.

"Ini, sensei" kusodorkan surat peringatan kepada guru yang tengah mengajar,

"Mammon, kamu berdiri 1 jam pelajaran ini."

"Ya, sensei" Segeraku menaruh tas di tempat dudukku dan berdiri.

.

"Ushishishi.."

.

Suara aneh itu menyapa dari sebelah kananku yang ternyata berasal dari lelaki berambut pirang dengan poni yang menutupi matanya dan tiara diatas kepalanya.

"Kau siapa?"

"Oh ya," panggil guruku dari depan,

"Dia Belphegor, murid baru. Dia partnermu dalam pelajaran saya"

"Baiklah, sensei" kataku sambil melirik kearah sosok yang baru kukenal itu, sedangkan lelaki itu hanya tersenyum melihatku.

.

"Apa, Belphegor?"

"Shishishi, panggil saja Bel. Tenang, aku pintar dalam bidang ini"

Cih. Belum apa-apa saja dia sudah sombong. Tampaknya dia orang yang menyebalkan, terlihat jelas dari kelakuannya. Kedua kakinya dinaikkan di atas meja padahal sensei sudah menegurnya beberapa kali namun tetap saja ia keras kepala melakukan itu, seperti sudah membudaya di otaknya.

Pelajaran berjalan seperti biasa, namun kali ini aku sedikit kurang konsentrasi karena murid baru itu menggangguku terus menerus.

.

"Kau asal mana?"

"Jelas saja asal sini, bodoh"

"Shishishi, aku gak bodoh."

"Membohongi dirimu sendiri itu kebodohan paling bodoh"

"Belphegor, Mammon, jangan mengobrol" Sensei menegur kami,

"Oh, jadi namamu Mammon?" kata anak itu tanpa memperdulikan teguran barusan

"Simpan itu untuk nanti, Bel" kataku.

Aku berusaha untuk konsentrasi dan akhirnya ia pun mengerti juga. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, 3 menit kemudian ia melempariku kertas yang ia sobek dari buku barunya namun tampaknya sensei tidak melihatnya.

'_Hari ini hari yang paling menyebalkan'_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"Maaf aku telat"

"Yasudah, kakak lapar nih. Ayo cepat ke kantin" protesku lagi setelah menjemput adikku dari ruang kelasnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa jam, akhirnya istirahat juga. Waktu ini adalah waktu yang menyenangkan bagiku hari ini karena selama berjam-jam juga akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari 'murid baru' itu.

Kami pun turun ke kantin. Aku membelikan makanan untuk Fran dan diriku, sedangkan Fran kusuruh mencari tempat untuk kami berdua.

.

"Ah, masa makanannya ini terus? Aku bosan" tolak anak itu

"Ini makanan paling murah. Jangan banyak omong, cepat makan"

"Mammon!" Aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu yang ternyata adalah si 'murid baru'

.

"Oh, kau" kataku dengan bosan.

"Shishishishi, aku akan makan bersamamu hari ini" katanya sambil duduk disebelahku,

"Tawa pacarmu aneh, kak"

"Dia bukan pacarku,"

"Shishi, kau menyebalkan sekali. Siapa dia, Mammon?" tanyanya sambil memandang ke arah adikku,

"Adikku" jawabku singkat sambil makan

"Oh. Adikmu menyebalkan,"

"Pacarmu juga"

"Diam kalian berdua" Perintahku sambil berusaha menikmati hidangan ini,

.

"Ada urusan apa kau datang kemari, 'murid baru'?"

"Tentu saja makan,"

"Kau kan cowok, makanlah sama cowok-cowok lainnya"

"Cih. Cowok disini bodoh-bodoh."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Kak, aku kenyang" sela Fran

"Habiskan, Fran"

"Oh, jadi namamu Fran?"

"Kak, pacarmu sok tahu"

"Dia bukan pacarku!"

"Aku gak sok tahu!"

Aku membuang plastik bekas makananku dan beranjak ke ruang kelas untuk mengakhiri perbincangan yang tak ada hentinya ini. Dan dengan disadari, makhluk 'murid baru' itu membuntutiku. Memang wajar saja, kami kan sekelas, tapi entah mengapa dibelakangnya ada adikku yang membuntutinya,

.

"Fran, kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang mengamati kalian, apa kalian beneran pacaran?"

"Kau.." kataku geram, aku langsung berlari mengejarnya namun tanpa disengaja, adikku itu menabrak seseorang didepannya,

.

**BUK!**

.

"Aduh" ia terjatuh dan menatap sosok yang menabraknya,

"Oi, lihat-lihat dong"

"Kau? Bukannya-" Fran melihat ke arah Bel, lalu ke arah orang itu lagi

"Jadi pacarmu ada 2, kak?"

"Diam kamu! Aku gak punya pacar!" kataku sambil menarik tangan bocah itu,

.

"Siel, sedang apa kau disini?" aku menatap ke arah Bel yang tiba-tiba berbicara kepada sosok itu,

"Tentu saja sekolah, adikku yang bodoh." jawabnya,

"Kalian...kembar?" kataku menyela percakapan mereka.

Mungkin itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh karena memang kenyataannya mereka memang kembar. Namun hanya berbeda pada model rambutnya saja.

.

"Kak, kok dia gak minta maaf sih?" bisik adikku,

"Kau yang menabraknya, Fran"

"Tapi dia yang menghalangi jalanku,"

"Jangan berharap aku akan membelamu,"

"Cih." Lalu Fran menghampiri orang itu dan menatapnya,

.

"Kau tidak punya mata, ya?"

"Fran!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maaf aku nabrak senpai,"

"Sheshe, tidak apa" kata orang itu tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Anak yang lebih muda itu kembali menghampiriku,

.

"Kak, ayo kita pergi," ajaknya

"Iya. Bel, waktu istirahat tinggal 5 menit lagi, kau sebaiknya masuk ke dalam kelas" kataku layaknya anggota OSIS.

Ia hanya tertawa pelan dan kami bertiga pergi meninggalkan kakaknya itu.

.

"Kita ke kelas dulu, Fran. Shishishi" ucap lelaki itu yang tiba-tiba menggandeng tanganku dan berlari masuk ke kelas.

.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, kakak dan pacarnya"

.

* * *

><p><strong>KRIIIIING!<strong>

Pulang! Akhirnya aku pulang juga! Tapi sialnya, aku harus tetap menunggu adikku yang entah bagaimana ia belum juga keluar dari kelasnya.

.

"Kau menunggu Fran?" tanya Bel yang sedaritadi berdiri disebelahku,

"Iya,"

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Gak bisa," tolakku,

"Kenapa? Rumahmu dimana?"

"Disana," kataku sambil menunjuk rumah kecil yang sederhana dengan pagar berwarna hitam di depan.

.

"Itu tidak terlalu jauh" kata Bel,

"Pokoknya gak"

"Baiklah," lelaki itu menemaniku menunggu Fran keluar.

.

"Maaf aku telat"

"Kenapa lagi hari ini?"

"HP ku disita," mendengar alasan bodohnya itu, aku berusaha sabar-sesabar mungkin menghadapinya.

"Kenapa kau membawa HP?"

"Hari ini kelasku kosong, sensei gak masuk. Jadi teman-temanku bersenang-senang didalam, saat aku mau merekamnya, Collonello-senpai datang dan menyita HP ku. Terus aku dipanggil ke ruang guru"

Memang sebenarnya alasan itu masuk akal karena adikku ini terkena penyakit yang membuatnya sering lupa apa yang telah ia alami sebelumnya, jadi ia sesekali mencoba untuk merekam kejadian yang dia anggap istimewa menggunakan media apapun yang ia bawa. Dan kalau Collonello yang menyitanya, aku masih bisa mengambil HPnya balik karena dia dan aku sama-sama anggota OSIS. Aku juga berteman dekat dengannya.

.

"Yasudah, besok kakak minta balik. Tapi jangan dibawa lagi,"

"Iya, kak" katanya tanpa ekspresi.

.

Bel yang sedari mendengar percakapan kami hanya diam saja-

"Sekolah macam apa ini? Masa HP gak boleh bawa?"

.

Ternyata dia juga mau ngomong

.

"Itu memang peraturannya"

"Aku keberatan!"

"Jangan masuk ke sekolah ini"

Ia hanya menatapku dan aku menatapnya balik.

.

"Sudahlah, mata kalian sama-sama gak kelihatan. Buat apa tatap-tatapan?" bocah itu menyela

Sekarang kami serentak menatap sosok itu, namun sepertinya ia tak menghiraukan.

.

"Kak, aku ngantuk"

"Mammon, aku ke rumahmu hari ini"

.

Aduh, banyak sekali permintaan dari orang-orang itu,

"Iya, iya ayo pulang!" aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, capek sekali aku hari ini. Benar-benar buntu, tak bisa berpikir panjang lagi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Akhirnya pulang juga,"

"Shishishi, jadi ini rumahmu?"

"Iya,"

Seperti biasa, adikku langsung menaruh tas sekolahnya di sofa lalu ia berlari ke kamarnya entah mengerjakan apa. Sedangkan Bel sedang berkeliling sambil melihat-lihat foto di ruang tamu.

.

"Itu kau saat masih kecil?"

"Iya,"

"Shishi, Kau lucu sekali,"

.

Lucu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

.

"Sebelahmu itu siapa?"

"Bibiku"

"Oh, dia cantik,"

"Memang."

.

"Sepertimu,"

.

.

.

Aku menatapnya dengan sinis

.

'_Apa maksudnya ini semua?'_

_._

_._

"...Dia juga pianis yang jago sekaligus dokter hewan"

"Oh"

"Sudah?"

"Sudah apanya?" tanyanya heran

"Sudah puas kan melihat rumahku? Bagaimana kalau kau pulang sekarang, karena ini sudah sore-"

"Tapi aku belum ke kamarmu," Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu dan mulai membuka pintu kamar pertama yang merupakan kamarku serta menjelajahinya,

.

"Ini kamarmu?"

"Iya, maaf berantakan" kataku sambil merapikan beberapa kertas yang berserakan dilantai kamarku,

"Kau suka warna gelap ya?"

"Iya"

"Aku juga," ucapnya dengan girang sambil meniduri tempat tidurku,

.

"Oi, itu tempat tidurku!"

"Tentu saja, ini kan kamarmu, shishishi"

"Turun!"

"5 menit lagi," tolaknya,

Sungguh menyebalkan, tak seharusnya aku membiarkannya datang ke rumah.

.

"Mammon,"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum"

"Oh, sayang sekali. Shishishi,"

"Yasudah, pulang sana!"

"Ok, Ok, tapi besok aku ke rumahmu lagi ya! Shishishi," lelaki itu berlari keluar rumah dan ternyata sudah ada mobil mewah didepan rumahku.

.

Ternyata itu punya Bel. Aku bisa mengatakannya karena Bel masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Pasti dia anak orang kaya.

Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah berteman dengan orang kaya karena aku tidak pernah merasakan menjadi orang kaya. Kata teman-temanku, orang kaya itu sombong, egois, dan semacamnya namun mereka benar. Bel memang sombong, tapi..

Dia berbeda

.

Tidak seperti cowok-cowok lainnya di sekolah,

.

Dia perhatian.

.

Tapi kenapa..?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Gahahahaha gimana? R&amp;R plz :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

__Chapter2. Akhirnya update juga, gahahha..

Chapter ini bakal berakhir janggal n isinya dikit banget kali ini..maafkan saya. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Mammon's P.O.V<em>

.

"Kalian hari ini berdiri 2 jam pelajaran,"

"Ya, sensei" jawabku sambil menghela nafas,

.

Kami terlambat lagi, padahal pelajaran pertamaku hari ini adalah pendidikan kewarganegaraan (PKn/PPKn atau semacamnya) yang gurunya paling anti sama murid yang telat.

"Kak Mammon, aku gak mau berdiri 2 jam. Kaki ku sakit"

"Salahmu sendiri, Fran." lalu aku segera meninggalkannya dan beranjak ke kelasku.

.

* * *

><p>"Terlambat ke-5 kalinya? Kamu ini anggota OSIS atau bukan sih?"<p>

"Maaf, sensei"

"Yasudah, kembali ke tempat dudukmu" omel sang pengajar sambil menaruh kertas laporanku di atas mejanya.

Aku menatap ke arah tempat dudukku yang ternyata sudah diduduki oleh Xanxus, sang ketua kelas.

.

"Sensei, apa ada tempat lain?"

"Sebelah sini, Mammon" kata seseorang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kedua kakinya diatas meja dan rambut pirang yang menutupi mata, siapa lagi kalau bukan Belphegor.

"Kau bisa duduk disebelahku," lanjutnya sambil menyingkirkan tasnya dari tempat duduk disebelahnya.

"Baiklah" aku menaruh tas dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dengan tetap berdiri, sedangkan sosok itu memandangiku terus dari samping. Aku bisa merasakannya.

.

"Sensei mau ke ruang guru sebentar, jadi kalian kerjakan latihan soal halaman 43 saja ya. Boleh kerjasama asal jangan ribut"

Dengan itu sang pengajar pergi meninggalkan kelas sambil membawa beberapa lembaran kertas sehingga membuatnya terlihat sangat sibuk.

.

"Shishishi, ayo kerjasama"

"Kerjasama hanya untuk orang bodoh"

"Nomor 1 apa?" sepertinya ia mengabaikan kalimatku tadi,

"15ribu per pertanyaan"

"Bukan masalah," jawabnya ringan sambil membuka dompetnya dan memberiku uang yang kuinginkan. Memang pada awalnya aku hanya bercanda, tetapi tampaknya ia anggap serius. Siapa juga yang menolak kalau diberi makhluk seindah ini? (baca: duit)

.

"Apa jawabannya?" tanyanya setelah menaruh uang itu diatas mejaku

"C"

.

Kebetulan latihan soal ini adalah 10 pilihan ganda, jadi aku akan menjadi kaya dalam sehari ini.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kak aku bosan makan ini terus,"<p>

"Udah bagus kakak beliin, cepat makan"

"Tch."

"Shishishi,"

Suasana di kantin sangat ricuh seperti biasanya, dan kini kami bertiga tengah menyantap makan siang masing-masing. Makananku dan Fran memang sama setiap hari jadi tak heran kalau adikku itu bosan, tapi aku tidak masalah dengan makanan ini. Yang penting aku makan dan uangku tidak habis.

.

"Kenapa gak makan?" tanyaku setelah melihat adikku mengaduk-aduk makanannya,

"Aku mau spaghetti,"

"Spaghetti itu mahal, cepat habiskan makananmu sekarang"

"Gak mau,"

"Shishi, sini kubelikan" aku menatap ke arah Bel dan adikku pun juga,

"Yeii," kata Fran dengan nada datar, lalu dia dan lelaki itu berjalan menuju kantin yang menjual makanan yang diinginkannya,

.

"Makasih, senpai" ucap Fran setelah dibelikan spaghetti, lalu ia duduk dengan tenang disebelahku,

"Merepotkan sekali," keluh ku sambil menatap ke arah bocah yang merepotkan itu,

"Gak kok," Bel menatap padaku lalu kami kembali makan, namun kini suasana sangat hening.

Aku sudah selesai makan tetapi tetap saja aku harus menunggu adikku yang tampaknya sedang sangat menikmati spaghettinya,

.

"Kakak kalau mau juga minta saja ke pacarnya" kata anak berambut hijau itu sambil mengunyah,

"Dia bukan pacarku"

"Shishishi, kau juga mau, Mammon?"

"Gak,"

"Kak Mammon bohong—aduh," ku injak kakinya,

"Shishishishi.." lelaki itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kami,

.

"Jangan bilang macam-macam lagi padanya"

"Tapi spaghetti ini enak, kakak harus coba"

"Ini," Tiba-tiba sosok 'murid baru kemarin' itu muncul kembali tepat di sebelahku sambil menyodorkan makanan yang barusaja ku bicarakan.

.

"Buatmu saja," tolakku, baru ku mau melangkah namun ia menghentikanku

"Ini buat kamu. Aku udah bosan dengan makanan seperti ini"

.

Bosan? Mencicipi saja aku tak pernah! Sepertinya hidup anak ini mewah sekali..

.

"Makasih,"

"Sama-sama, shishishi" ia tersenyum padaku,

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Apa kau selalu menunggu Fran begini lamanya?"

"Iya"

Aku melihat jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 3.10 , padahal selesai sekolah itu jam 2.30 . Kenapa lagi dia hari ini?

.

"Kau pulang saja dulu,"

"Gak ah" tolaknya dan aku hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Aaaa.."

Tiba-tiba suara bernada datar itu mengalihkan perhatian kami

.

"Fran? Kamu kenapa?" aku terkejut melihat tangannya yang tengah terluka, tapi sepertinya yang membuat teman sebelahku itu terkejut adalah sosok kakaknya yang berjalan menemani adikku kemari.

.

"Siel?"

"Sheshe, ngapain kamu disini, Bel?"

"Kamu apain dia?" tanya temanku itu,

"Dia membantuku tadi" jelas adikku yang tentu saja membuatku heran,

.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyaku

"Kesandung bola basket"

Alasan yang konyol menurutku.

.

"Pacarmu yang kedua ini yang membalut lukaku,"

"Demi Tuhan dia bukan pacarku"

Tiba-tiba Bel menggenggam tanganku dengan erat,

"Ayo pulang," ajaknya

"Oi, Bel, mau kemana kau?" tanya kakaknya,

"Main dirumah Mammon," jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya

"Kalau senpai mau ikut, ikut saja"

.

Oh Sialan.

.

Aku melepas genggaman Bel dan menutup mulut bocah itu,

"Shesheshe, boleh"

.

Tidak hanya Bel, aku pun ikut merengut. Apa anak itu tidak bisa melihat kondisi rumah sendiri? Kamarnya sendiri saja masih berantakan tak terurus, malah mengundang tamu banyak-banyak.

Alhasil kami berempat berjalan pulang ke rumahku dan adikku yang menyebalkan itu.

Kulihat Fran sedang memandangi luka dibagian tangannya itu berkali-kali dan aku tidak heran. Selain sering lupa, ia juga menderita kelainan genetik yang membuatnya tak bisa merasakan sakit. Tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk berlaku bagai orang normal agar semua orang tidak mengetahui penyakit yang dideritanya itu. Seperti menghafal sebuah naskah drama pendek, setiap kali ia terluka, ia sudah tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya.

"Sakit" keluhnya datar

"Cuci lukamu nanti sampai rumah," suruhku

.

* * *

><p>Setibanya dirumah, aku langsung menyiapkan makan siang yang sudah dikirim oleh paman. Karena tidak ada yang bisa memasak disini, jadi paman mengirimkan makanan setiap hari untuk kami.<p>

"Catering?" tanya Bel

"Semacam itulah,"

Lalu ia membantuku membuka plastik berisikan lauk-pauk dan memindahkannya ke mangkuk, sedangkan aku menyiapkan piring-piring untuk kami berempat makan.

"Apa kau selalu melakukan ini setiap hari?"

"Iya,"

"Oh. Pasti membosankan,"

"Memang" aku menaruh mangkuk dan piring itu dimeja makan lalu pergi ke kamar Fran,

.

"Makan," suruhku singkat sehabis membuka pintu kamarnya dan kudapati adikku itu sedang duduk dilantai dengan tangan kanannya yang sedang dibalut oleh Siel.

"OK" kata lelaki itu sembari membantu bocah itu berdiri

"Apa makanan hari ini?" tanya adikku mengabaikan orang yang membantunya dan berlari ke ruang makan

"Maaf merepotkan,"

"Sheshe, gak kok" lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu meninggalkan ruangan sebelumku.

Kini ku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari mereka berdua, adiknya maupun kakaknya. Tetapi aku masih belum bisa mengatakannya dengan pasti.

* * *

><p>"Selamat makan," ucapku dan adikku serempak, kami pun makan.<p>

Hening sekali. Hanya terdengar suara peralatan makan yang beradu dipiring.  
>Aku ingin sekali suasana ini berakhir dan mereka pulang. Tidak seperti orang lain, aku paling tidak suka kalau teman-temanku datang bertamu, rasanya merepotkan sekali. Mereka datang hanya untuk mengacaukan apa yang sudah ku bereskan setiap hari, sama seperti adikku. Sebagai adik, ia hanya membantuku kalau terpaksa saja. Jadi intinya kehidupanku ini menyebalkan.<p>

"Mammon?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kamu gak makan?"

Oh ya, aku hampir saja lupa memakan hidangan ini, untung saja Bel membuyarkan lamunanku.

.

"Kak Mammon lagi melamun tentang senpai"

"Sok tahu kamu"

"Shishishishi.." aku menatap ke arah Siel yang sedaritadi tidak berbincang, ternyata ia sedang menatap adikku. Dan adikku menatapnya balik

"Apa?" tanya Fran

"Gak," lelaki yang paling tua itu tersenyum dan menyelesaikan makanannya.

* * *

><p>"Fran, kau cuci piringnya"<p>

"Gak ah, aku mau main"

"Gak. Cuci piring!"

"Jahat.." keluhnya masih dengan nada datar, lalu ia menumpuk piring-piring kotor itu dan membawanya ke dapur, entah dia benar-benar menyucinya atau hanya membilasnya itu urusanku dengannya nanti.

.

"Ayo main!" ajak Bel, aku melihat jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

"Kau harus pulang, Bel. Kakakmu juga"

"Tapi kan baru sebentar.." tolak kakaknya,

"Aku gak peduli, kalian pulang sana" perintahku sembari membersihkan meja makan.

"Baiklah, Mammon. Tapi besok aku ke sini lagi, shishishi.."

"Aku juga, shesheshe.."

"Terserah"

Tanpa pamit mereka keluar rumah dan memasuki mobil mewah yang kemarin kulihat.

.

'_Sejak kapan mobil itu ada didepan rumah?'_

.

Membingungkan, saat mereka mau pulang, mobil itu pasti sudah menjemput didepan rumah.

Sungguh misterius.

.

"Kakak suka ya sama Bel-senpai? Oh ya, kan dia pacarnya kakak" aku menjewer telinga adikku yang tengah membawa piring-piring 'bersih' ditangannya

"Diam kamu" ku kembali membersihkan meja makan

"Tapi suka sama cowo itu wajar, kok"

"Ya iyalah!"

"Bel-senpai juga baik ke kakak" aku terhenti mendengar omongannya

"Berarti dia suka sama kak Mammon"

.

Suka?

.

"Tadi saja dia minta nomor HP kakak"

"Kapan?"

"Tadi" _sweatdropped_

"Tepatnya?"

"..Aku lupa. Tapi yang jelas, tadi aku kasih. Jadi kakak tanya saja kalau dia sudah SMS"

.

.

_'..Bocah ini..'_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><em>R&R? :')


	3. Chapter 3

Sori banget updatenya lama banget..saya lg banyak ulangan n try out buat UAN ditambah latian buat ujian praktek. Maaf banget ya.. saya akan berusaha ngelanjutin secepatnya. Kalo chapter ini aneh, mohon maaf skali lagi.. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Bzz**

**Bzz**

**Bzz**

.

Hmmm..bunyi apa itu.. mengganggu tidurku saja..

.

**Bzz**

**Bzz**

**Bzz**

"Astaga" ku ambil benda yang bergetar itu yang ternyata adalah HPku.

.

_1 New Message(s)_

_._

"Jangan bilang operator" dan setelah kubuka, ternyata lebih buruk daripada dugaan.

.

.

_(Unknown): shishishi_

_._

Bel.

.

_apa? _

Balasku dengan kesal, tapi tentu saja ia tidak tahu kalau aku kesal.

.

_Messages Sent._

_._

Lagipula kenapa dia SMS jam...1 pagi? Astaga, ternyata masih jam 1 setelah ku lihat sekali lagi jam HPku.

**Bzz**

**B-**

.

_(Bel) lg ngpain?_

_(Mammon) menurutmu?_

_._

_Messages Sent._

_._

_._

**Bzz**

**Bz-**

_(Bel) mnemaniku, :)_

_(Mammon) ...- _ Tunggu. Aku tidak akan menghabiskan pulsaku hanya untuk menulis 3 titik saja.

Jadi lebih baik aku tidur lagi.

.

.

.

**Bzz**

**Bzz**

**Bzz**

_(Bel) Mammon_

_(Mammon) Belphegor_

_(Bel) apa?_

_(Mammon) diam_

_(Bel) shishishi.._

.

_(Bel) Mammoooon_

_(Mammon) lagi tidur_

_(Bel) bohong_

.

**Bzz**

**Bzz**

_(Bel) Sweet dream, shishishi_

...Sekarang aku benar-benar bangun.

.

Aneh

Kenapa dia SMS begini? Apa dia SMS hal yang sama ke semua orang?  
>Mungkin iya. Haah...siapa peduli?<p>

.

.

.

Aku?  
>.<p>

Tapi sedikit.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Bangun"

"Hmm.."

"Bangun" ku guncangkan dengan pelan tubuhnya

"Hmmnmnmnh..nn.."

"Bangun" agak kuat

"5 menit.." ia menutup kepalanya dengan bantal,

"Sekarang" kataku sembari mengambil bantalnya,

.

"3 menit.."

"Fran"

"Hmm.."

"Bangun sekarang"

"nnnngamau" jawabnya dengan malas

"1.." kini dengan teknik hitungan dan dia pasti sudah tahu. Kalau aku hitung sampai 3 dan dia belum juga meninggalkan tempat tidurnya, celengan kodok dan seluruh isi didalamnya akan menjadi milikku.

"Iyayayayaya" ternyata cukup ampuh. Dia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mandi.

"Kak. Ambilin handuk dong. Lupa." pintanya dari belakang pintu kamar mandi,  
>Aku hanya menghela nafas dan mengambilkannya.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pukul 6.10 kita berangkat hari Kamis ini, takkan kubiarkan terlambat lagi pada hari kesukaanku.  
>Memang hari Kamis selalu menjadi hari yang spesial bagiku, mungkin karena aku memakai baju seragam khusus karena ada ekstrakulikuler wajib di sekolahku itu. Kata 'wajib' tidak selalu tidak menyenangkan apalagi kalau PMR(Palang Merah Remaja) yang diwajibkan.<p>

Di sekolahku ada 3 ekskur wajib, yaitu PMR, Pramuka, dan Paskibra. Awalnya aku memilih Paskibra, tetapi setelah dapat kabar dari teman-teman kalau uang kas Paskibra itu sering habis jadi aku berpindah pada PMR. Kalau Fran, dia juga anggota PMR, tapi awalnya itu hanya kecelakaan saja. Saat dibagikan formulir ekskur wajib, ia menutup matanya dan biarkan jarinya yang memilih (cap cip cup).

Alhasil sampai sekarang dia adalah juniorku

Dan adikku

Yang menyebalkan.

.

"Hoaaaam"

"Tutup mulutmu, sapi bisa masuk kapan saja kalau selebar itu"

"Gara-gara pacarmu, tahu. Dia telepon jam 1" katanya sambil mengucak-ngucak matanya,

Telepon? Kenapa aku tidak mendengarnya? Mungkin karena kemarin aku sangat capek jadi aku butuh tidur banyak tetapi menurutku alasan itu kurang tepat karena telepon rumah kami suaranya lebih kencang daripada toa.

.

"Dia bilang apa?"

"Lupa"

Percuma saja.

.

* * *

><p>"Shishishi, aku pramuka" jawabnya setelah ku tanya tentang ekstrakulikuler wajib.<p>

"Oh" Sesuai dengan harapanku, dia memang bukan anggota PMR.

.

'_Baguslah..'_

.

"Kau PMR ya?"

"Hm" jawabku singkat

Senyumnya semakin lebar, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres darinya.

.

"Kenapa?"

"Gak.." katanya dengan masih tersenyum,

Bel sekolah berbunyi dan pelajaran mulai seperti biasa, hanya saja hari ini pelajaran hanya sampai jam 1. Selebihnya dipakai untuk ekstrakulikuler.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Duduk disini saja,"

"Baiklah, shishi"

Seperti biasa, kami makan bertiga di kantin namun hari ini aku agak kesulitan mencari tempat duduk yang cocok karena tempat duduk biasanya sudah dihuni orang lain.

"PMR ngapain hari ini?" tanya adikku setelah kami semua sudah duduk

.

"Kamu hari ini ngajar anak kelas 7 tentang PP"

"Ok"

"Apa itu?" tanya Bel

"Pertolongan Pertama" jawabku

"Senpai masuk PMR aja, nanti diajarin nafas buatan sama ka-" spontan ku sumbat mulutnya pakai bakso dari mangkuknya. Kebetulan sekali hari ini menu makanan kami adalah bakso.

.

"Makan, jangan ngomong terus"

"Shishishi"

* * *

><p>"Kelas 7 hari ini belajar PP. Kelompoknya seperti biasa, ikut kakak pembinanya masing-masing" tugasku sebagai ketua PMR di sekolah ini.<p>

Dalam ekskur ini, aku dan rekan-rekanku kelas 9 bersama angkatan kelas 8 yang tahun kemarin telah dilantik akan mengajar angkatan kelas 7. Namun, hanya tersisa 1 semester untuk anak-anak kelas 9 mengikuti PMR karena di semester 2 nanti akan ada uijan akhir sekolah dan sebagainya. Nilai rapor di semester 2 juga akan mencangkup ekskur wajib ini, jadi nilai semester 1 akan dijadikan nilai semester 2. Karena itu, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin di kesempatan terakhir ini agar tidak menyesal nanti.

Pelajaran terakhir ini selama pengamatanku berjalan dengan baik seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang mengeluh sama sekali walau mereka dijemur dibawah matahari yang terik.

.

"Ada yang pingsan!"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu yang ternyata adalah seorang anak berseragam pramuka.

"Siapa?" tanyaku setelah berlari menghampirinya

"Temanku pingsan! Tadi lagi upacara terus pingsan, dia udah aku bawa ke UKS. Kakak bisa tolong dia 'kan?"

.

Tak menjawab pertanyaannya, aku segera berlari ke UKS untuk melihat keadaan anak pramuka itu.

.

* * *

><p>"Ramai sekali," gumamku sesampainya aku di depan ruang UKS. Sesuai peraturannya, ruangan ini tidak selayaknya seperti pasar begini. Kalau sampai seorang guru tahu soal ini, kami se-angkatan akan dihukum.<p>

"Keluar semuanya!" perintahku dengan tegas yang sukses membuat orang-orang tak bersangkutan keluar dari ruangan itu. Lalu baru ku masuk ke dalam dan membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan karena mamalia-mamalia barusan.

"Anak pramuka pakai pingsan segala" gumamku kesal sambil membuatkan teh manis hangat untuk anak itu. Lagipula kalau anak itu pingsan sekarang bagaimana nantinya saat Jambore dan _camping_? Kegiatan pramuka kan pasti akan terus-menerus di lapangan terbuka dan _outbond._

Dengan membawa teh yang siap minum itu, ku hampiri sosok yang telah berbaring diatas matras tipis berselimutkan sprei putih-

ternyata itu Bel.

.

Mukanya tidak pucat, tidak ada keringat dingin, dan tampak sehat seperti tadi. Jangan-jangan ia pura-pura pingsan?

"Shishishi.."

.

Raut wajahnya berubah drastis dari datar menjadi menyebalkan, lalu ia bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidurnya itu, menghadap ke arahku

"Kau pura-pura pingsan?"

"Iya" jawabnya sambil tersenyum dengan lebar

"Kamu buatin aku teh? Makasih ya, shishi" direbutnya gelas berisikan teh itu dari tanganku dan diminumnya

.

"Sudah, balik sana ke pramuka"

"Gak mau. Aku bosan disana, gak ada mainan"

"Siapa bilang pramuka ada mainan? Disana kan kau belajar tali-menali dan semacamnya"

"Itu pasti membosankan sekali." kembali ia membaringkan tubuhnya sambil tetap memegang gelas tersebut

"Terima saja, lagipula kau kan bayar sekolah untuk pelajaran ini" aku kembali membereskan obat-obat dan memasukkannya dalam tas PP(yang biasa warna merah)

"Hmm..Kalau begitu aku akan bayar setengah harga supaya aku gak dapat pelajaran ini"

"Bagaimana kalau kamu gak usah bayar"

"Jadi kamu mau bayarin buat aku?"

"Gak lah, kalau kamu gak bayar kan di DO(drop out). Kalau di DO aku gak akan ketemu kamu lagi dan kamu juga gak akan ikut pramuka lagi"

"Shishishi, nanti kamu kangen aku gimana dong?" spontan ku lempar 1 sachet obat ke kepalanya,

.

"Berhenti berkhayal, itu gak akan mungkin. Balik sana,"

"Kenapa gak kamu aja?"

"Aku gak boleh balik sebelum ruang UKS masih ada orang."

"Kalau begitu bagus" katanya sambil memeluk bantal yang telah disediakan

.

"Cepat balik, aku gak mau lama-lama disini"

"Sana, balik saja dulu. Shishishi.."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu UKS terbuka dengan lebar,

.

.

"Kak, kau dipanggil-..ouh.."

.

.

yang ternyata adalah adikku

.

"Kau datang disaat yang tepat," kataku sembari menarik lengannya

"Aduh, aku harus pergi sekarang. Banyak urusan" tolaknya sambil mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari lengannya

"Kamu kan nganggur"

"Gak. Ada orang mati!"

.

.

_Hening_

.

.

"Kita 'kan gak nolong orang mati"

"Hm, kau benar, kak. 100 untukmu ," tanpa sadar aku telah melepas lengannya sehingga ia bisa kabur begitu saja

.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya berdua dengan makhluk pirang itu.

.

"Shishi, kau memang ditakdirkan bersamaku, Mammon"

"Kau benar"

"Tentu saja, shishishishi.."

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita bersama-sama keluar ruangan ini?"

"Aku gak sebodoh itu, Mammon. Kau pikir setelah itu kau bisa mengunci ruang UKS dan lari dariku?"

.

Tch. Aku butuh rencana B.

.

.

"Bel, ada uang 100.000 di depan ruang UKS"

"Lalu?"

"Kau gak akan mengambilnya?"

"Kalau aku punya 1.000.000 kenapa aku harus mengambilnya? Shishishi"

Ah, aku lupa kalau bocah ini kaya. Tapi kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan tetap mengambilnya karena berapa pun nilainya, benda itu akan tetap bernama 'uang' selamanya.

.

"100.000 kan berharga,"

"Shishi, biasa saja"

"Tanpa 100.000, gak mungkin ada 1.000.000"

"Tanpa 900.000, gak mungkin ada 1.000.000 juga. 'Kan mendingan yang 900.000. Shishishi.."

.

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!**

Akhirnya bel sekolah bunyi juga! Kalau sudah lewat dari jam pelajaran, aku bisa bebas meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menyerahkan kuncinya pada guru pembina.

.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Pergi jauh darimu" jawabku, lalu ku tinggalkan dirinya di ruang UKS.

.

Sendirian.

* * *

><p>Maaf klo chap 3 ini pendek n gaje..soalnya lagi banyak try out buat UAN jadi ficnya jadi gak karuan.. R&amp;R ?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf update super telat. Gara-gara try out n persiapan ujian praktek yang gila-gilaan. Tapi akhirnya sukses bikin fic ini.

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan pengejaan dan kata-kata Indo nya,

lol Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kak, hari ini aku ada tugas kelompok. Aku akan pulang telat"

"Biaklah" jawabku sembari menaikki tangga lalu berjalan menuju kelas pertamaku.

.

Hari Jumat, hari terakhir sekolah dalam seminggu ini. Berkat kerja kerasku, sekali lagi aku berhasil membangunkan adikku itu jam 5 pagi sehingga kami tidak terlambat lagi ke sekolah. Aku hanya berharap hari ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Berbeda bukan berarti aku akan terjebak bersama makhluk pirang itu seperti kemarin. Demi apapun semoga kejadian seperti itu tidak terulang lagi dalam hidupku yang singkat ini.

Terlepas dari lamunan, langkahku terhenti tepat di depan kelas pertamaku yaitu matematika. Ramai dan padat sekali seperti ada pembagian uang gratis, jika seandainya itu benar-benar terjadi aku tidak akan tidur pada hari sebelumnya.

.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku pada salah seorang murid yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk kelas

"Mana ku tahu? Aku baru datang" katanya dengan nada kesal. Sepertinya aku salah tanya,

Dengan rasa penasaran akhirnya aku memasukki kelas dan sepertinya kerumunan ini hanya disebabkan oleh satu orang tapi aku belum bisa melihat siapa dia.

.

"Aku tidak akan duduk dengan siapa-siapa!"

Suara itu, sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Aku menyelip diantara orang-orang itu dan ternyata-

"Bel?"

"Shishishi, Mammon" sapanya sambil tersenyum lebar

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit kesal

"Minggir!" senggol seorang perempuan yang sedari tadi mengepung Bel,

Diikuti oleh perempuan-perempuan lain, mereka menarikku keluar dari kerumunan itu

"Baiklah," kataku lalu aku pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Mammon!" tanpa menoleh aku sudah dapat mengenal suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si rambut pirang itu? Dengan tetap berjalan aku berpura-pura tak mendengarnya hingga akhirnya aku sampai juga ditempat yang kutuju.

.

Sebuah balkoni sekolah yang hampir seluruhnya dipenuhi oleh fasilitas sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai. Ada sebagian yang masih baru tetapi mereka mencampurnya menjadi satu dengan yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi, walau begitu, aku tidak terlalu peduli .

Angin sepoi-sepoi dan udara pagi yang segar menemaniku di pagi hari yang cerah ini, seolah mengangkat semua beban pikiranku. Seketika aku dapat melupakan masalah-masalahku di masa lalu. Termasuk masalah si rambut pirang itu.

.

"Mammon!"

.

Barusaja aku dapat melupakannya.

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu seiring ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku

"Ngapain di sini?" tanyanya sambil berdiri disebelahku dan menatap langit

"Bukan urusanmu," kata ku dengan dingin. Aku hanya ingin waktu sendirian, kenapa ia tak bisa mengerti itu?

"Shishishi.." ia hanya tertawa dan menatapku, dan dengan perasaan tidak enak pula aku menatapnya balik.

.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Sebenarnya kau pernah senyum gak sih?"

"Tentu saja pernah"

"Kapan?"

"Saat kau gak melihat aku senyum"

"Tch" spontan bibirnya menekuk kebawah membentuk raut wajah cemberut. Lagipula senyumku itu tidak gratis.

"Hei, kau sudah dengar tentang _fieldtrip_ yang akan diadakan sekolah?"

"Tentu saja sudah, aku 'kan anggota OSIS" jawabku. Sebagai OSIS yang baik, sudah selayaknya kami menyelenggarakan sesuatu yang dapat menyegarkan pikiran murid seperti _fieldtrip_ ke kebun teh. Pada awalnya Colonello mengusulkan agar pergi ke rumah robot, tetapi karena biayanya mahal, maka ku usulkan agar pergi ke kebun teh. Sekaligus mereka dapat belajar memetik daun teh dengan baik, walau menurutku sebenarnya itu kurang penting.

.

"Kau pasti ikut 'kan?"

"Tidak tentu," kataku sembari mengambil salah satu kursi yang sudah tidak terpakai untuk duduk

"Kenapa?"

"Tergantung. Kalau nanti aku harus mengeluarkan uang lebih, aku tidak akan ikut"

"Shishishi..jadi masalah uang" ia tersenyum kembali

"Tidak usah khawatir tentang uang, pokoknya kau harus ikut hari Sabtu nanti dan kau harus duduk disebelahku" lanjutnya

"Enak saja. Aku lebih baik istirahat di rumah"

"Shishishi, lihat saja nanti" katanya dengan tawa yang mencurigakan.

Sudah dapat ditebak, ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan besok. Hari ini aku hanya bisa mengunci pintu gerbang dan pintu masukku, mencabut kabel bel rumah dan kabel telepon, mematikkan handphone serta mengunci pintu kamarku.

.

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!**

**.**

"Ayo masuk" ajaknya

.

.

* * *

><p>Sudah pelajaran keenam dan hampir seluruh guru mata pelajaran hari ini tidak masuk, entah ada rapat ataupun sakit, jadi suasana kelas sangat ramai tak karuan. Ada yang melempar-lempar kertas, ada yang mencoret-coret papan tulis, ada pula yang karaoke. Bahkan ketua kelasnya saja malah bermain kejar-kejaran.<p>

"Besok aku duduk sebelahmu ya!" aku menoleh ke sebelah kananku yang merupakan tempat duduk Bel

"Gak bisa, aku sudah duduk sama Mammon" lalu ia melihatku dan tersenyum

"Aku gak ikut, kok" kataku

"Pokoknya aku duduk sebelah Mammon besok. Shishishi," perempuan itu menatapku dengan sinis dan pergi meninggalkan si narsis di sebelah kananku yang masih tertawa layaknya orang gila.

.

"Apa kau pernah berhenti tertawa?"

"Tentu saja pernah, shishishi"

"Coba berhenti" saat itu juga ia berhenti tertawa tetapi masih tetap tersenyum,

"Itu lebih baik. Tetap seperti itu sampai pulang nanti. Jangan bergerak." perintahku

"Shishishishi gak mau" bantahnya sambil menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja,

.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja,"

"Hm?" aku menoleh ke arahnya,

"Kalau Fran ikut, kau juga ikut"

Fran? Hah, dia paling anti yang namanya bangun pagi hanya untuk _fieldtrip_.

.

"Oke, aku setuju"

Kita lihat saja nanti.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Aku ikut, kak"

"Apa!"

"Shishishishi, jadi kau juga ikut, Mammon!"

Kini kami semua berada di depan gerbang sekolah, yang dimaksud dengan 'kami' yaitu aku, adikku, Bel, dan saudara kembarnya itu. Aku masih terkejut mendengar itu, baru sekali ini adikku ikut fieldtrip yang tidak wajib. Dan dia 'ingin ikut'?

.

"Kau bercanda, 'kan?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa bercanda. Aku memang ditakdirkan untuk ikut." aku hanya sweatdrop mendengar kata-katanya,

"Pertama. Kakak selalu memarahi aku karena aku gak bisa membuat teh. Kata kakak anak perempuan itu harus bisa membuat teh. Jadi kalau aku ikut _fieldtrip_ ini aku gak akan mendengar ocehan kakak lagi." jelasnya.

Memang aku dulu menyuruhnya membuat teh karena waktu itu pencernaanku tidak beres sehingga aku merasa mual seharian. Sebagai orang yang sakit,_ mood_-nya juga pasti tidak baik, jadi aku menyuruhnya membuatkanku teh manis dan setelah 15 menit aku menunggu, ternyata teh yang kutunggu-tunggu itu tidak terasa manis sama sekali karena ia LUPA menambahkan gula.

.

"Kalau begitu nanti kakak ajarkan di rumah,"

"Gak bisa begitu," tolaknya

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Kedua. Sedari tadi pagi, kakaknya pacarmu itu mengajakku pergi terus-menerus. Kalau aku besok sampai gak ikut, dia akan menginap di rumah, katanya." jelas adikku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang bersangkutan. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

"Ada yang kurang," kata lelaki berambut lurus itu,

"Apa?"

"Fran harus duduk sebelahku, shesheshe"

"Oh iya. Begitulah," kata adikku pasrah

Kondisinya semakin sulit. Kalau aku dan Fran ikut, pastinya mereka akan mengganggu kami selama perjalanan. Tetapi kalau kami tidak ikut..Mana mungkin aku membiarkan mereka menginap di rumah? Apalagi kalau paman nanti tahu tentang ini, pasti aku yang akan dihukum habis-habisan.

.

"Jadi?" tanya ketiga orang itu serempak

"Yasudah, kita ikut" kataku. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Kedua lelaki berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum mendengar keputusanku, sedangkan adikku biasa saja.

.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam datang menjemput mereka,

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok di sekolah, Mammon! Shishishi" pamit Bel dengan senyum liciknya

"Bye, Fran" senyum kakaknya itu pada adikku, dan mereka pun memasuki mobil dan akhirnya pergi.

.

"Padahal aku besok ingin tidur" kata adikku memulai perbincangan

"Aku juga. Tapi ini semua salahmu,"

"Kok aku?"

"Ya iyalah, kau juga mau ikut 'kan?"

"Terpaksa"

"Aku juga"

"Habisnya tadi Siel-senpai mentraktir aku _spaghetti._ Tadi aku lapar sekali, jadi aku langsung makan, setiap kali dia ngomong, aku jawab 'iya iya' saja. Ternyata dia nanya tentang besok. Aku mana tahu."

"Cih. Jadi memang ini semua salahmu"

"Kakak juga salah" aku menatapnya,

"Kakak kan sebenarnya suka sama Bel-senpai, tapi kakak gak mau mengakui itu"

"Sembarangan"

"Terus kakak pakai alasan kalau kakak 'gak bisa nolak' padahal kakak 'gak mau nolak'"

"Enak saja! Aku lebih baik tidur daripada harus pergi-"

"Bohoooong" selanya sebelum aku dapat menyelesaikkan kata-kataku,

Akhirnya kami tiba juga di rumah. Dengan cepat adikku membuka pintu gerbangnya

.

"Fran" panggilku,

"Apa?"

"Kau menyebalkan, kau tahu itu?"

"Iya." ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit,

.

"Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga, aku tetap akan menjadi adikmu yang menyebalkan."

"Kecuali kau kujual di pasar"

"Memangnya kau tega?" sekilas ia menatapku lalu memasuki rumah.

.

.

"Tentu saja tidak, Fran" dilanjutkanku memasuki rumah

* * *

><p>Saya..telah..berusaha..keras...membuat...Bel..dan...Siel...supaya..jutek...<p>

maafkan saya Dx

R&R ?


	5. Chapter 5

Akhirnya lanjut juga ini fic.. maaf telat banget dan lama banget, ada beberapa kepentingan mendadak. Dan maaf juga ini pendek banget.

mohon bantuan R&R ya! :D Biar semangat bikin fic lanjutannya...abisnya chapter6 bakal jadi fic terakhir TTwTT

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sudah sedari tadi aku tak bisa tidur memikirkan hari esok. Walau kini aku sudah membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur dan menutup mataku, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Hanya lelaki berambut pirang menyebalkan itu yang terlintas dibenak pikiranku<p>

"Kenapa aku?" gumamku pelan. Kenapa tidak yang lain saja? Kenapa dia mengajakku? Apa aku aneh? Kalau dia sih memang aneh

"Kak" panggil adikku dengan boneka kelinci kusam digenggaman tangan kanannya yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarku. Ternyata dia masih suka boneka itu. Boneka itu memang merupakan kesayangannya sejak kecil, tapi aku tak menyangka ia masih suka membawanya di usianya sekarang ini.

"Apa?" tanyaku sembari menoleh ke arahnya

"Aku gak bisa tidur" ia menutup pintu kamar dibelakangnya lalu berjalan ke arahku

"Aku juga"

"Main yuk!" ajaknya. Dengan semangat ia duduk di lantai sembari mengobrak-abrik koleksi komikku yang tepat terletak disebelah kasur

"Gak mau. Lihat dong sudah jam berapa!" Fran berhenti mengobrak-abrik dan mengangkat kepalanya ke arah jam dinding yang tengah menunjukkan pukul 11.46

"Lagipula kenapa kamu gak bisa tidur?" tanyaku,

"Kakak sendiri kenapa?"

"Gak tahu" aku membalikkan badanku membelakanginya

"Pasti mikirin Bel-senpai"

"Gak"

"Kakak suka bohong sekarang" tuduhnya sembari menempelkan boneka kelinci kusam itu ditubuhku,

"STOP!" perintahku. Dia pasti sengaja membuatku kesal, karena dia sendiri tahu aku jijik dengan boneka kusam itu. Bertahun-tahun tidak dicuci, tapi entah mengapa hari ini benda itu terlihat lumayan bersih. Tapi tetap saja aku jijik.

"uuuu... _Punny_ mau main sama kakak" goda makhluk berambut hijau itu yang terus menempelkan bonekanya padaku

"Besok akan kujual kalian di pasar!"

"Pasar apa?" tanyanya,

"Pasar ikan!" spontan adikku itu berhenti melakukan hal itu dan memeluk bonekanya. Aku tahu dia paling takut dengan ikan-ikan yang sudah mati, seperti ia dapat melihat jalan kehidupan makhluk itu di tangkap dan mati ditangan nelayan lalu dicincang dan dimasak. Sedangkan aku? aku hanya melihat makhluk malang itu dengan tatapan lapar karena mereka akan menjadi makan siangku nanti.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang besok," ia mengeluarkan notebooknya yang entah darimana

"Besok aku gak ada apa-apa, jadi aku main ke rumah teman ya?" APA?

Spontan aku duduk ditempat tidurku dan menatapnya "Jangan seenaknya! Tadi 'kan kita sudah sepakat!"

"Sepakat apa?"

"Besok kita pergi ke kebun teh"

"Ha? Siapa yang mau nganter?" anak ini benar-benar membuatku _facepalm._

"Fieldtrip sekolah. Kita ke kebun teh sama Bel dan kembarannya itu"

"Aku gak mau!"

"Siapa bilang aku mau?"

"Kakak yang ingetin, berarti kakak mau!"

"Enak saja!"

"Pantas saja, perginya sama Bel-senpai. Kakak mana mau nolak"

"Kau!" barusaja aku mau mencubitnya tapi dengan sukses ia menangkis seranganku dengan boneka jeleknya.

.

"Tulis dibuku mu, biar nanti gak lupa lagi" suruhku, ia hanya menghela nafas dan melakukan apa yang kusuruh.

"Sini, aku lihat bukumu!" pintaku, agar aku tahu kalau ia benar-benar menulisnya di notebook atau malah menggambar yang aneh-aneh sehingga terlihat seperti mencatat.

Ia menyerahkan buku itu, rupanya ia menulis-

..

Tunggu. Ini bukan tulisan.

.

Ku coba untuk mencerna apa arti goresan anehnya ini dengan memutar 360 derajat buku itu, mencari _angle_ yang tepat.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu gambar daun teh"

"Lalu? Aku 'kan menyuruhmu untuk mencatat"

"Digambar saja, biar aku gak lupa" aku menatapnya dengan kesal sedangkan ia hanya menatapku balik dengan tatapan polos.

"Ya sudah, terserah kamu. Yang penting jangan lupa besok"

"Iyaaa" ia melompat ke tempat tidurku. Tak lupa ia memeluk bonekanya.

"Kak, aku tidur sini ya"

"Gak" mendengar jawabanku, ia menaruh boneka itu dilantai dan bertanya lagi padaku,

"Sekarang?"

"...Terserah" Ia tersenyum kecil padaku lalu tertidur lelap.

Sudah lama aku tak melihat senyumanya semenjak kedua orangtua kami meninggal terbunuh. Karena itu kami telah sepakat untuk tidak begitu dekat, tidak tersenyum dan tidak memperlihatkan emosi berlebihan kepada siapapun.

Bahkan kepada paman.

* * *

><p>"Bangun!"<p>

"Aduh apa sih berisik-berisik.." Fran menutup mukanya dengan selimut, tapi aku menarik selimutnya lagi.

"Apa?" tanyanya kesal

"Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat"

"Kemana?" aku mengambil notebooknya dan menunjukkan gambar 'daun teh'-nya kemarin.

"Apaan tuh?"

"Gambar 'daun teh'-mu"

"Daun teh? Kakak bohong!" aku hanya_ sweatdropped_. Tak tahan lagi, aku mengambil beberapa bajunya dan menyeretnya langsung ke kamar mandi di kamarku yang merupakan kamar mandi terdekat.

"Mammoooon! Shishishi.." terdengar suara familiar memanggil namaku..

.

Jangan-jangan..

.

Oh tidak

.

.

Aku masuk ke kamar lalu melihat melalui jendela. Ternyata sudah ada 2 makhluk pirang didepan rumah. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mungkin aku bisa pura-pura tidak mendengarnya lalu-

"Mammon, cepat buka pintunya. Aku tahu kau sudah bangun!"

.

Cih. Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain. Dengan cepat aku keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

.

"Shishishi, kau lama sekali" protes Bel

"Pagi," sapa kembarannya itu yang ternyata jauh lebih sopan daripada adiknya.

"Pagi," sapaku balik, lalu menatap Bel.

"Apa? Kau berharap aku menyapamu seperti kecoa itu?"

"Kau yang kecoa!" sela lelaki sebelahnya yang dijuluki 'kecoa'

Lalu mereka berdua berdebat tentang siapa yang menjadi 'kecoa'. Ternyata memang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Dasar kecoa!"

"Kau itu yang kecoa!"

"Jadi kalian mau masuk gak?" keduanya menengok kearahku dan mengangguk. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan menutup pintu setelah mereka masuk ke rumah.

.

"Rumahmu kecil ya," komentar Bel

"Ya, makasih" jawabku. Tanpa memperdulikan mereka, aku segera menyiapkan barang-barangku dan Fran untuk nanti.

"Boneka siapa ini?" aku menoleh kearah sumber suara itu yang sedang mengangkat lengan kiri boneka itu. Dan boneka itu terletak di lantai kamarku.

"Jangan sembarangan masuk kamar!" bentakku tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan kakak si pirang itu

"Habisnya pintunya terbuka, shishishi.."

"Kak?" panggil suara dibalik pintu kamar mandi

"Apa?"

"Aku ngapain disini ya?"

"Mandi!"

"Oh iya," barulah terdengar suara _shower _yang deras.

"Fran dimana?" tanya kakaknya Bel yang masih membawa boneka menjijikan itu. Kalau tidak salah nama kakaknya itu Rasiel.

"Dia lagi mandi" jawabku singkat, lalu menatap jam dinding. Ternyata sudah jam 7.45

.

Baguslah, seluruh siswa akan berangkat jam 8 tepat. Kita akan terlambat seperti biasa.

.

**Duag Duag Duag Duag**

"Hoi cepetan mandinya, Fran!" bentak Bel sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi,

"Terserah dia dong mau mandi lama atau gak, dasar kecoa!" bentak Rasiel membela adikku.

"Kau yang kecoa!"

"STOP!" pintaku dan berhasil membuat mereka terdiam sejenak sebelum pintu kamar mandi akhirnya terbuka, keluarlah sosok yang ditunggu.

"Siel-senpai? Mau kau apain _Punny_?" tanyanya setelah melihat boneka kesayangan nan kusamnya itu tengah digenggam oleh lawan bicara.

"_Punny_? Oh jadi itu namanya," katanya sambil memberikan _Punny _kepada Fran

"Sudah, ayo kita berangkat" sela-ku dengan menarik lengan adikku dengan cepat,

"Kak,"

"Apa?" aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tiba-tiba ia menyodorkan boneka itu nyaris mengenai wajahku, refleks aku menampar boneka itu hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

.

"Aaagh! Tanganku!/_Punny_!" teriak kami berdua secara bersamaan dengan nada yang datar.

"Sudah, kita gak punya waktu lagi!" dengan cepat aku membawanya keluar tanpa boneka itu, dan tentu saja kedua makhluk pirang itu juga ikut dibelakang kami.

.

Akhirnya kami pergi juga.

* * *

><p>"Haahhh..." aku menghela nafas sangat lega, ternyata kami bisa sampai di bus dengan selamat walau tadi hampir saja tertinggal. Untuk anggota OSIS sepertiku, hal itu sangat memalukan.<p>

"Shishishi" makhluk pirang itu menepati janjinya pula, kini ia duduk disebelahku.

Karena bus ini berkapasitas 30 orang, dengan barisan 2 tempat duduk disebelah kiri dan 3 tempat duduk di sebelah kanan (maaf bahasanya ngaco) aku duduk paling kiri, baris ke-3 dari belakang, bersebelahan dengan jendela bus dan Bel. Sedangkan adikku duduk tepat didepan tempat dudukku, bersebelahan dengan Rasiel.

"Kau mau?" tanya Bel sembari menawarkan _chips _rasa _barbeque _kepadaku,

"Gak, makasih" jujur saja aku tidak terlalu lapar walau tadi pagi aku belum makan.

Sekilas terdengar percakapan adikku didepan;

"Siel-senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Apa menurutmu _Punny_ baik-baik saja dirumah?"

"Tentu saja, shesheshe"

.

Percakapan yang aneh.

.

"Bel," panggilku,

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau mau ikut fieldtrip ini?" tanyaku tanpa menatapnya,

"Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu, shishishi" ia menyeringai sambil tetap memakan _chips-_nya

"Apa duduk sebelahmu di sekolah dan bermain di rumahku belum cukup?"

"Bukan seperti itu," katanya sambil tersenyum

"Jadi apa?"

"Shishishi..Nanti saja," aku menatapnya. Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'nanti saja'? Entah mengapa aku menjadi sangat penasaran tetapi rasa itu tak bertahan lama karena kini aku benar-benar ngantuk.

"Aku mau tidur, jangan ganggu" kataku

"Shishi, baiklah" aku dapat melihat ia sedang menatapku sebelum kupejamkan kedua mataku,

Lalu kurasakan tangan yang mendorong kepalaku dengan lembut mendekatinya, hingga kepalaku bersandar dipundaknya. Karena aku benar-benar mengantuk, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi.

.

Hanya kali ini saja kubolehkan, Bel.

* * *

><p>Iya..saya tau Punny itu nama yg aneh...maap..udah gatau mau namain apa lagi TTwTT<p>

_And_ pas Bel gedor-gedor pintu itu gatau mau sound effect apalagi, pokoknya bayangin aja ada orang yg lagi marah2 hampir telat, ya kira2 kaya babon.. = Bel

#dibunuhbel#

Baiklah...Review..?


End file.
